


Snowbio white and the multiple hinatas

by rainebous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Its alllll crack, M/M, Snow White AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebous/pseuds/rainebous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic.<br/>Snow White au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbio white and the multiple hinatas

**Author's Note:**

> It was written by my friend who has never watched any anime ever. Haha.. .

Hey kids! I'm gonna tell you a story. It's titled 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarves'... I'm kidding. It's called 'Tobio Kageyama, The Evil King and his Multiple Personality Prince'.

It all began long ago in a far away kingdom where volleyball was always played. There was a handsome prince, with sleek dark hair that fell over most of his face but not his dark navy eyes. His name was Tobio Kageyama.  
Other than his intimidating beauty, Tobio was always so short tempered. He also had a stepfather, as his own father had died. This King was named Tooru Oikawa. Now he was handsome. Just like Hercules. Wait no I mean HUNKules! His hair was a dark chocolate colour and his eyes a making them a matching set. He was always favoured and always wanted to be. 

Now the King knew that Tobio was handsome. Soooooo he made Tobio work and look ugly. Tobio only got cuter but he also got angrier. So one day, Tooru walked up to his magic mirror and said 'Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the sexiest of them all?' The mirror reflected a volleyball player and said with the sassiest of tone 'I don't care what you say but Tobio looks mighty fine.' 

The King kicked up a rage because a dirty boy was better than him. He called for a huntsman and said 'That bitch that is my stepson, kill it. Take it to the court and throw a volleyball at him. Then throw the knife after.' So the huntsman went to the princes room and convinced him to play a game of volleyball. As the huntsman was about to throw the ball, he stopped. He couldn't do it. Tobio was just so handsome. Soooooo he told the prince to run. Because the King wanted him dead. And he did.  
The huntsman pretended that he killed Tobio.  
Meanwhile. Tobio was running through the woods when he came upon a cottage. He tapped on the Windows. He knocked on the door. He asked "Anyone home? Helllooooo. So hello from the otherside!" He was getting angry by the second and burst through the door. The place was a mess. Sheets here, dust there. He had to fix it. By the time it was finished, Tobio was tired and fell asleep across the single bed.  
Soon someone came home. To their house that was clean. His hair was orange and his eyes brown. He was so confused at what was going on. He had never cleaned the house. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, a volleyball, and marched up the stairs. Once he got to the bedroom he saw sleeping Tobio. And admired the sleeping beauty. But it was an intruder. At first he poked. And then he shook and he threw the ball at their head.  
With a yell, Tobio shot up and went to scream at the whoever had hurt him and then stopped. There he saw this ginger with brown eyes muttering to himself in different tones. At first it was angry and then sleepy and then happy. Tobio found it weird. So he cleared his throat and the boy blushed. 'Wh-who are you?' The ginger said from across the room. 'Don't you know me? I'm Prince Tobio! Who are you?' The ginger was red in the face with anger. 'Oh I'm sorry your highness! My name is Shouyou Hinata. I'm sorry that my house is so far in the woods to know anybody and that you barge into my house and clean it!" The two flustered boys glared at eachother. Then Shouyou laughed. 'What's so funny?' Asked Tobio. 'You may have cleaned but you didn't turn the stove on for the pie that you made' Tobio stood up and ran down the stairs.  
After the pie was cooked the boys talked and Tobio learned that Shouyou had multiple personalities. 'Sorry for snapping.' Shouyou said. 'It's alright. Sorry that I cleaned.' Shouyou laughed at Tobio's reply. They were like this for a couple days until one day when Shouyou was out, the King learned that the huntsman hasn't killed Tobio and was furious! 'God dammit! You gotta do something yourself if you want it done! Urgh. I'm gonna ruin my hair!' So he conjured a potion. And dropped it over a volleyball. 'One touch and he'll fall into a sleep like death that an only be broken by true loves kiss. Haha like that's gonna happen!' The King cackled and wrapped the ball like a present. He then conjured another potion to make him transform into a volleyball coach. He then set out to find the cottage with the wrapped poisoned volleyball in his arms.  
He found the cottage and knocked on the door.  
'Just a second!' Tobio called. He opened the door and was surprised to see his old volleyball couch standing out the front.  
'Tobio! I thought I should bring you a gift for your efforts.' Tobio took the present and unwrapped it. As soon as the material touched the palm of Tobio the potion worked it s magic. Tobio dropped to the floor and the ball deflated. The King cackled and was about to leave when Shouyou came home and saw the King over the still figure. He cried out and ran at Tooru. Tooru ran through to the other side of the house by the cliff and fell off because he wasn't looking where he was bloody going!  
Shouyou turned around and looked at Tobio. He started to cry. He bent over the figure and with a tender movement, he kissed the prince. The multiple personalities combined into one as they wept over someone they'd grown to care for. Tobio's eyes fluttered and he took a breath. He was awake.  
Now how was that kids!? I know, I know it was fantastic. Have a good day!


End file.
